Dance, Dance! REWRITTEN
by A Moonlit Shadow
Summary: When Saïx is asked by Xemnas to join a musical competition, he unwittingly agrees! Unbeknownst to both, many adventures and hardships await them. But who cares? This is MUSIC. XemSaï, comedy fluff CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON.
1. 1st Track: A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**A/n:** HOLY FREAKIN CRAP I'M BACK. : Sorry for totally disappearing, everybody. Needed time off. BUT I'M HERE NOW. With a new Dance, Dance! for you! Because you guys were awesome and reviewed this fic a lot. Pssh, like I'm not gonna try and rewrite it for you? I freakin' LOVE YOU PEOPLE.

Yeah. Please R&R! I'd love some feedback to help me get better!

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Xemnas and Saix? Oh, how I can only wish…

**Dedication (wtf?): **JACCEH!!!!

**I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I**

**Dance, Dance! **

**1****st**** Track: A Little Less Sixteen Candles**

"Is everyone present?"

"Yes, Mansex." Xigbar replied with a smirk.

"Present." Xaldin muttered.

"Here, sir." Vexen answered plainly, a hand supporting his chin.

Lexaeus grunted. ((a/n: What, like he's gonna say anything??))

"Here." Zexion sighed, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Contemporarily in attendance." Saïx stated in a bored tone.

"I'm here, got it-"

"Because we all seem to have short-term memory loss, I assume you find the need to ask us if we have everything memorized." The blue haired Nobody interrupted lazily, earning an ungrateful glare from the pyromaniac.

"Say what?" Demyx sat up immediately in his chair, Zexion blinking in his direction.

"I'd rather be sleeping." Luxord said, playing with his cards on the table surface.

"After this, can I please go water my plants?" Marluxia asked, no one answering this rhetorical question.

"God, we're all here, get on with it!" Larxene demanded, Roxas raising his hand to level with his head. "I'm here." He muttered, lowering his hand.

Xemnas stared at each of his subordinates in dry amusement, raising his slender eyebrows high. "All you had to do was say a simple 'here' and it would've taken lesser time."

"Hey, if fang-face over there didn't interrupt me it would've been quicker!" Axel argued, pointing a menacing finger at the berserker. Saïx just rolled his eyes; since there was no use for a reply to the lame insult he had been given.

"Axel, please try harder when trying to demean one of your colleagues. You undoubtedly need to work on your names. Anyway, does anyone wish to take a guess as to why I asked you all here?" Xemnas asked, seeing a few hands rise. Which was a bit strange, considering the fact that none of them were the one of the younger members. He didn't know if that was a good thing, a bad thing, or a mixture of both. "Yes, Xigbar?"

"You're on birth control?"

"…No, Xigbar. I am not on birth control. Luxord?"

"You're taking us to a poker tournament?" The short-haired blonde suggested hopefully, a tiny smile on his face.

"Why the fuck would he want to take us to a poker tournament?" Larxene asked cynically, glowering eyes narrowed.

Saïx sighed again, leaning back against the elevated throne with folded arms and closed eyes. "Larxene, I know you're on your 'Girly Time', but restrain from using such foul language. There are young ears here." He said evenly, jerking a thumb in Demyx's direction.

Larxene cast a venomous glance in the bluenette's direction. "You're one to talk, asshole!"

"Are you trying to start a fight with me, Larxene?" Saïx asked in mock-surprise, opening his eyes and turning to look at the blonde woman.

"You bet your white ass I am!"

Saïx stared at the Savage Nymph eccentrically, quirking a brow. "Wherever you're taking this, please don't mention how you know my ass is white," At this, a few of the members sniggered and smirked. They didn't dare laugh out loud around Larxene if she was the one being mocked. "Second, I'm terribly sorry but I don't fight transvestites."

There were 'Ooohs', there was laughing, and there was Axel yelling "OOOHH YOU GOT DISSED BIG TIME!". And there was angry twitching, which was Larxene mind you. "What did you call me?"

Saïx shrugged simply as if having been asked the time. He despised having to repeat himself. "A transvestite."

"…What…?" The woman ((a/n??)) asked again, her voice trembling with anger that went in synch with her twitchy eye.

"I said _transvestite_. T-R-A-N-S-V-E-S-T-I-T-E. Or would you rather I call you a _dyke_ instead?" Saïx asked, leaning forward slightly as if saying 'bring it on'.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YO-"

"Vexen, tranquilizer." Xemnas ordered plainly, waving an impatient hand in Larxene's direction. Vexen complied, pulling a needle out of nowhere and stabbing it in the Nymph's neck. She bucked under, slipping lower in her chair until she was on the floor.

"…Axel, you're responsible for getting her out of there and into asylum after we're done here."

Said Nobody tilted his head in curiosity, looking at Xemnas. "You got that finished?" The Enigmatic Man nodded, smiling with a satisfied expression. "Yes. Just last week."

Saïx watched the two chat about the newly installed asylum made for Larxene, eyes half-open at the growing boredom. "Is that it? Can we get this over with now?"

Xemnas blinked, nodding with a switch of expressions from satisfied to his signature, stoic look. "Of course. I have called you all for an announcement." He observed his silver bangs absentmindedly, staring them as he held the hairs at length. "Are any of you musically talented?"

The other members quirked brows, tilted heads or grinned. Saïx stared. "Which means…?"

The Enigmatic Man shrugged, setting his amber gaze on the Luna Diviner. "Not much, really. Someone offered me a spot in this new competition that they're going to televise and I figured that you all have nothing better to do but to compete."

"Whoa, are you serious??" Demyx's face brightened, as well as half the other members. The enthusiasm was rare nowadays considering there was a lack of things to do now. It was a nice change to see more than dead expressions on the Nobodies' faces.

Saïx, however, simply sighed and slouched back in his seat.

"So, where and when is all of this?" He asked plainly, putting two fingers to his right temple.

"Radiant Garden. It seems like the best place, since our world is dark and somewhat eerie. Twilight Town is just too bright. Radiant Garden has more people than both worlds put together, added the fact that it actually has times of day. Twilight Town and our world do not," The silver haired one explained, slow enough for the overly excited to hear.

"Early tomorrow we are leaving for a hotel in Radiant Garden, so tonight is a good night to pack your things."

And just like that, everyone had dashed out of the room and into separate portals, Axel slowly limping into one with Larxene on his back. But, however, Saïx and Xemnas did not leave the room. The Luna Diviner looked up from the bland floor below to see his superior smiling at him. "Yes, Xemnas?"

"Are _you_ musically talented, VII?"

Saïx paused in thought, taking his fingers from his head. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, clearly thrown off. What kind of question was that? Did Xemnas expect him to suddenly gain immense enthusiasm and go compete like the others? Sure, he might've sung before, but only under his breath. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I asked if you were musically talented."

"I suppose I am, if you won't take no for an answer." Saïx replied suspiciously, sitting upright.

Xemnas watched Saïx with interest, his smile becoming a bit wider. "Will you participate in the show?"

"Most likely not. I don't see why I should."

"For me?"

Once again, the elfy-eared Nobody looked up, this time in surprise. 'For me?' It was such a sincere question coming from a usually stoic man. It sounded pleading though, but that was probably the tanned one's plan. Was he trying to manipulate the Nobody into doing what he wanted? Saïx sighed again, rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

"…suppose so."

Xemnas's smile grew again, his narrowed eyes observing the Nobody across the large room. "I'm sorry, come again?"

A small pout formed on Saïx's face, his brow furrowing and golden eyes averting the amber ones. He must've looked like a disobedient child.

"I said I suppose so." He muttered, but loud enough for the other to hear.

"Lovely." The Enigmatic Man stood up, Saïx standing after him out of respect. He bowed his head slightly before forming a portal and walking out of the room, leaving the confused berserker in his wake. What was that all about? Was 'lovely' all Xemnas really had to say? Was he going to leave Saïx wondering what his intentions were? Sometimes the Luna Diviner found himself wishing that his superior wasn't so enigmatic. Saïx looked down at his lap and furrowed his brow, looking up at the high ceiling and frowning.

"…Shit."

**I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I**

THE REWRITTEN DANCE, DANCE!!!! HOLY CRAP!!! You might've noticed that the writing is better, 'cause that's what I was aiming for. But don't worry, I won't delete the whole story again. Rewritten Chapter 2 is coming soon! R&R, please! I want feedback and input! Dun care how many reviews I do/don't get, I just wanna know your opinions!

This chapter's title is from Fall Out Boy's 'From Under The Cork Tree', listen to it some time!


	2. 2nd Track: Lazy Day Afternoon

**A/n:** Yay! The second chapter! Rewritten (by that I mean better portrayal of characters, better grammar, more detail, etc. etc.) and better! (hopefully longer, too)

…Thank creativity for this, everyone. If not for that (and obviously my close ties with music), this fic would have never been born. I suppose that'd be a bad thing for the readers…lolololz. I'm a freaking nerd.

Well, this chapter is mostly about Saïx's relationship with Xemnas. Other than that, the Organization finally goes to Radiant Garden! Alright! x3

….I'm so weird. Anyway (again), on with the second chapter!! YOSH!

This is still dedicated to Jacceh.

**I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I**

**Dance, Dance!  
2****nd**** Track: Lazy Day Afternoon**

It was the night before the entire Organization was to leave for the Radiant Garden talent show, and almost everyone was stoked. Demyx, Axel and Roxas were planning to enter in a band, Zexion and Vexen were going to work on various things concerning the whole situation, Larxene was going to spend her time in a cage while Lexaeus was to watch her and make sure she didn't break out and attack the other members. Xigbar took up guitar lessons and was playing around just that night, in which the others found a bit annoying until they told him to go practice with Demyx somewhere other than the castle. Marluxia decided to take charge of the wardrobe as there wasn't really anything else he wanted to do. Luxord and Xaldin planned to go help with the first trio, and Xemnas was nowhere to be found, meaning that no one knew what he was doing.

Saïx didn't do anything that night, nor did he intend to.

He was too nervous about the upcoming show, and what Xemnas had said made it a little worse. But really, how does that work? His _superior_ of all people asked him to participate. The one man—the only man—he looked up to and respected had asked him to participate. That would be something to look forward to, right?

Well, unfortunately in Saïx's case, it was a negatively positive effect. It's positive because it was Xemnas that asked. Then again, Saïx was his most trusted subordinate. Was it much to expect? This is also negative because Xemnas left the Luna Diviner in a confused state of mind. Really, what was Xemnas getting out of this?

Saïx sat in the corner of his room, moonlight shining in through the window panes and flooding the room with dim light. His bed was untouched and suitcase was sitting to the side half packed.

What was he going to do? He'd have to go up on a stage, perform something that had to be perfect in front of millions of people... The Nobody was getting dizzy just thinking about it.

"Saïx?"

Said one looked up quickly, seeing his superior stand in the doorway with a half concerned, half amused expression. He was probably watching Saïx for a while now, with his mental spazzing and hopeless case of stage fright. "Yes?"

Xemnas sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door quietly. He approached Saïx, who in turn stood up to address him. "There is no need for formalities. I just came to see what you were doing. There was no noise for an hour since you came in."

"I could have very well been sleeping, sir."

The Enigmatic Man scoffed, nodding his head in the bed's direction. "Not with an untouched bed."

Saïx quirked a brow back at Xemnas, shifting a little in his place. What was with the stare down? Was the silver haired Nobody planning to get something by boring into the other Nobody's eyes? "You came in before now?"

The silver haired man nodded slightly, observing the open suitcase sitting beside the neatly made bed. He glanced over at the digital clock with little interest, seeing a current reading of 1.52am. "Yes. At 10.30, when you're usually sleeping. Why are you up so late?"

There really was no possible explanation that was going to help Saïx's anxiety, especially an explanation to the person who had caused half of it. What was he going to say? He wasn't going to just openly tell Xemnas about his problems. Last time he checked, Saïx didn't have a counselor. "I…couldn't sleep."

Xemnas chuckled at this obvious answer, looking back at Saïx. The Luna Diviner froze in place, trying to seem calm. He was hoping that Xemnas wouldn't do anything else to make this anxiety grow larger than it already was.

"I assumed that much. I meant to ask about earlier."

"Sorry?"

"The announcement," Xemnas said slowly, seeing a strange expression flash in his subordinate's eyes. "When I asked you to participate."

Saïx nodded, looking down at the floor. "What about it?"

"Did I say anything to make you uncomfortable?"

He looked up as instantly as he had at first, a blank look on his features with eyes showing the same. Of course Xemnas said something to make him uncomfortable! Well…it wasn't really considered uncomfortable. It was actually nice to be asked to do something that didn't have to do with killing yourself (questions like such courtesy of Axel, Larxene and Xigbar). But it seemed that Saïx couldn't help but mix his stage fright with other 'feelings'. Then again, how does a Nobody get stage _fright_? Nobodies have no emotions…

"No. It's just me."

Xemnas arched a brow again, still staring at Saïx. It wasn't like him to say 'it's just me'. Usually he would say what was wrong, and usually it wasn't anything major; it was never anything that caused the shorter Nobody to lose sleep. "Are you lying to me, VII?"

"No-"

"What was that?"

"I'm not lying-"

"I'm sorry; I seem to have missed that."

"_Yes_, Xemnas, I'm lying."

"Can you tell me what is _really_ bothering you?"

Saïx sighed, lowering his head in shame. There was a well aimed shot to his ego. He had to admit he was lying. When did he ever have to do that? He was a dignified man who could lie perfectly and create the most convincing stories. But not this time, not with Xemnas.

"Why did you ask me to participate in the talent show?"

"Because-"

"And why did you add 'For me'?"

Xemnas blinked, smiling at Saix mysteriously. He was kind of expecting a question like this. But he had no idea that the usually stoic and tough Saïx would be affected so much by just two words. After all, they were Nobodies. Why would any of them in general be affected by anything?

"Because, Saïx, I wanted to know if you would really do something like that for someone in particular, specifically me. I can see now that you would."

The Luna Diviner stared at Xemnas with a blank expression, his eyes widening a bit.

"So…you did that just to test me?"

"Yes."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head slowly and averting his superior's gaze. For some odd reason, he was hoping that Xemnas had actually meant something other than him just testing him. It almost hurt Saïx…

"So, that's it? You just wanted to test me?" He repeated, looking up and frowning.

The Enigmatic Man nodded back, watching the hurt expression on the other's face. Obviously, Saïx took it the wrong way. "Yes, I wanted to test you. But could you not find anything else out of it?"

"No."

Xemnas sighed, now having a nice view of Saïx standing per-silhouette in front of the moonlight. The most trustworthy person in the Organization, one of the deadliest men to ever live couldn't think of another reason for this particular action. Then again, the Luna Diviner must've taken into account the fact that Xemnas was a scientist. He took a few slow steps forward, waiting for a reaction. For Pete's sake, he was only inches away from the other. Wouldn't he have noticed by now? If he had, Saïx seemed to have no problem with it. Xemnas waited a few moments, then ever so carefully turned the blue haired Nobody around and put his arms around his neck.

Saïx gave no verbal reply to this sudden action. Instead, he looked stunned at being touched. He never did like to be touched by anyone, but Xemnas embracing him? Was the world coming to an end?

"Err…" He raised his arms slowly, and in mimicry of the tanned man's actions hugged him back. For a while, a very _long_ while, both stood still embracing each other. Xemnas was thoroughly enjoying this and Saïx was slightly shocked. Just slightly, since he was also enjoying this as well. Though it was hard to tell who enjoyed this more.

"I have to…finish packing, Xemnas." He muttered, finally thankful that a mental beat down restored his voice. The other let go, his smile still strong.

"I'll see you in the morning, then." And with that, Xemnas opened the door and swiftly made his way out. _'What the hell was that?'_ He thought cynically, having half a mind to follow the older Nobody and question him on his actions. What was going on? Xemnas had to be aware that with every out-of-the-ordinary action he took, he was leaving Saïx farther and farther submerged in his confused state. Saïx sighed deeply, turning to his half packed suitcase and bed, glaring at both of them.

"This is all your fault."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Oi, fang-face, wakey wakey. We're leaving."

Axel knocked fervently on Saïx's door, Roxas and Demyx standing to the far right with both a tired look on their faces. There was a thud in the room, but other than that nothing else.

"Hey! Fang-face! Come on, we need to lea-"

The door flew open at (literally) breakneck speed, sending Axel flying several feet to the left. The two blondes sighed with relief, both smiling and thankful that they hadn't been hit by the speeding door.

"Damn it, Axel, I heard you the first time. Why the hell would you think I didn't hear you the next time?" Saïx grunted crossly, jerking his suitcase out of his room and closing the door. He looked over at the disoriented red head on the floor, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, so should we go meet with the others now?" Demyx asked, seeing as Roxas had gone to fetch Axel.

"He...hit me and….the door it…"

Roxas looked down at his older friend and sighed, grabbing him and proceeding to drag him down the hall. "I know, Axel, but you deserved it for calling him such a stupid name."

Saïx nodded, walking past Demyx while carrying the suitcase over his shoulder.

"Wow, he's strong." The blonde whistled quietly, following after Saïx hurriedly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Xigbar yawned loudly, stretching his arms high in the air and thoroughly annoying the other members. Including Xemnas, who was currently waiting for Saïx and the other three to arrive while also contemplating whether he should go get them or not. That was a bit off-topic, but so far nothing has a topic.

"Xigbar, that's the eleventh time you've yawned. In FIVE MINUTES. Will you _please_ shut up?" Luxord complained loudly, sending a death glare in the Freeshooter's direction.

"Hey, can you blame me for being tired? And it's not my fault we had to wake up at four in the morning! Why the hell would you wake us up so early, Mansex?"

Xemnas turned to look at Xigbar, a cold expression on his features.

"Tell me, Bigrax, what is the current time?"

"Six in the morning." The eye patched holder muttered, obviously offended by the name.

"Do you see a pattern?"

"Uh…no…?"

"He means that he just saved two hours of pointless whining, dumb ass." Saïx barked, Xigbar jumping at the sudden appearance of the Luna Diviner.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Where do you think I came from? The sky?"

Xemnas smiled at Saïx, turning to make sure the others were here as well. "Alright, may we leave now?"

No one declined this offer, except Axel. And Larxene. But Axel was currently bleeding from the forehead and complaining about how it hurt a lot while Larxene whined about getting out of the cage she was being carried in. Axel had declined due to his injury, and had he not been hit in the head by a speeding door, he would've reacted the same as everyone else.

"Right, well, obviously we're leaving by portal. A gummi ship couldn't possibly handle all of you at once," The silver haired Nobody turned to eye Axel being supported by Roxas, blood still dripping to the ground from his forehead. "Or risk being flooded by body fluids." He finished slowly, turning back around just as slow to make sure the others were now present.

"Alright, let's go now…Axel, stop groaning. We'll fix your forehead later." He sighed, summoning a portal and in turn the rest did the same, Saïx being the last to summon one since he was kind of taking his time. He didn't want to go that much, and having Xemnas embrace him with no explanation? Saïx wished he knew what was going on in Xemnas's head.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eleven portals appeared in the middle of Radiant Garden's town square ((a/n: I think that's what it's called?)), one stepping out of nine, two stepping out of….two. Lexaeus continued to drag Larxene-in-a-cage while Roxas was carrying Axel on his shoulders, determined not to ask for help but needing it anyway.

"Yeah! We're HERE!" Demyx cheered, jumping in place and smacking Saïx with his hand. "Omigosh I'm sorry!" He apologized loudly, whimpering and going over to hide behind Roxas.

Saïx glared at Demyx, simply continuing to walk. He followed behind Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord, seeing as they provided cover from him seeing Xemnas and vice versa. And right now, even seeing Xemnas' back would probably spark something in the Luna Diviner's mental thought process that he didn't exactly want right now.

"Not exactly, IX." Xemnas answered Demyx's last cheer, stopping at a tall, fancy and ornate building decorated with silver vines crawling up the sides and neon lights.

"_Now_ we're here."

Marluxia tilted his head at the pretty building in front of them, smiling slightly. "This is nice looking and all, but I bet I could totally do a makeover to pretty it up."

Saïx looked down at the ground, seeing dark grey asphalt. Damn. Xemnas pulled him into something he didn't want to do. He glanced back up to realize that everyone but the one he was thinking about had gone inside. Xemnas stood in a calm, poised manner and smiled at the lower rank, waving an offering hand at the door.

"May we go in?"

The blue haired Nobody looked back at the ground, walking past his superior, mumbling a curt thanks and quickening his pace to get away from Xemnas as fast as he could.

He didn't want to talk to see him at the current moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As soon as the thirteen Nobodies entered the fancy ornate building, odd stares were thrown in their direction from across the wide entrance hall. Usually in situations like these, half of the cult-like group would've found it offensive and would stare right back at the staring people or do something about it. Since this was a situation like one of the past, Xigbar did what the others were too tired to do and turned on a group of observers.

"What the fuck are you staring at?? You think it's funny to stare at other people when they can plainly see you? How about we stare back at you?! How'd you like that?! Huh??" He yelled, pulling his eye patch up to get gasps and screams of surprise in response. He grinned slyly and put the eye patch back down, spinning a thread of curses and colorful phrases at the shocked people. Saïx spared an uninterested glance in the Freeshooter's direction, rolling his eyes and resuming his inconspicuous pace behind the equally uninterested Xaldin.

Xemnas decided to pay no attention to Xigbar's antics, seeing as the Nobody had resorted to walking upside down around the group he had chosen to harass. Instead, he walked straight up to the receptionist's desk and sighed, coughing twice to get the man's attention. He turned his gaze from Xigbar across the hall to Xemnas, who seemed to equally shock him as he jumped back in surprise. The man wiped his brow when he made sure that Xemnas wasn't a mass murderer and sighed, squinting at the Enigmatic Man through his glasses. "How may I help you sir?"

Without a word, the Nobody handed a small white envelope to the man and turned around to see Luxord dragging Xigbar away from the mortified crowd, Lexaeus standing like a statue in front of Larxene's cage, Roxas still holding onto the disgruntled Axel, and Saïx standing behind Xaldin in what looked like an attempt to hide. Xemnas knew very well why, but preferred to ignore this ongoing scenario until later.

"Oh, you're that bunch that's going to take part in that new show that's coming up, right? Welcome! Your rooms are all ready. Please, take any room ranging from 401 to 413." The man said kindly, smiling at Xemnas and the other Nobodies as they promptly thanked or ignored him on their way to the elevator.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When the others had gone to their separate rooms, Saïx remained standing in front of his door staring at the gold numbers in front of him. How coincidental that the numbers matched their own rankings in the Organization. The Luna Diviner found it corny. He pressed his forehead against the mahogany wood, closing his eyes and slouching his shoulders gloomily.

At the sound of footsteps approaching him slowly, Saïx jerked his head up and turned to the side to see Xigbar wearing a mixture of caution and his usual snide expression on his face. Thankful that it wasn't Xemnas, Saïx glared at the older Nobody and rolled his eyes, putting his hand on the door knob. "What do you want, Xigbar?"

The Freeshooter shrugged, grinning slyly at the Luna Diviner. "Nothing much, my fine-toothed friend. Just wanted to ask if—"

Before Xigbar had the chance to finish his statement, Saïx wrenched the door open and slid inside the room, slamming it shut and locking it. The other Nobody stared at the door blankly, blinking a few times and rubbing the back of his head. "...The hell was that about?"

**I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I**

There you have it—the second chapter of Dance, Dance! (REWRITTEN). Like I said before, by 'rewritten' I mean with better grammar, better character portrayal (I noticed that I nearly slaughtered Xemnas's personality in the first version), stuff like that. So…enjoy this improvement! Thanks for the feedback!

This title is from the Plain White T's!


End file.
